monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Deuce Gorgon's Boo York, Boo York - Comet-Crossed Couple diary
Cover September 23 I love Cleo, but she's been making my hair snore all day. She has been talking endlessly about her trip to Boo York, Boo York. I think she's going to some kind of jewelry show. She kept tossing the word 'crystal' around a lot And 'gala'. and 'museum', I think. Imust have dozed off too. But luckily, she was so wrapped up in her ghouly magazines that she didn't notice. It's fearly adorbs how excited she gets. I hope this trip is everything she dreams it will be. September 23, cont'd Huh. Looks like I'm going after all. Cleo said her Dad agreed to take me with them. I guess I'm kind of stoked. But it petrifies me too. All that fancy-trancy stuff at the gala - that's just not me. I'm a dead-to-earth kind of manster, not a ... well, whatever it is royal monsters are. But I'll spook it all up for Cleo, because she's my best ghoul. September 24 Well, this was a day I hope to never repeat! Jackson, Heath and I went to - wait for it - the Maul! I thought we'd just slither over and grab a few things for my trip. I need some fancy shindig threads so I don't embarrass Cleo. She wouldn't mind shopping for me, but I wanted to surprise her. But yeah, the beast laid plans and all that. It started out ok. I found some spooktacular die-signer jeans and Heath picked out some smokin' kicks. But then we lost Jackson when we walked past a voltageous t-shirt place that had rock music screaming out of it. Holt was horrorfied to find himself in the maul and immediately headed for an exit, but before he could get too far, he was hit with some elevator music and Jackson was back. It was all Jackson-Holt-Jackson-Holt throughout the maul until it made all four of us clawseated. At one point, Heath was bent over, trying not to up-skulk, and accidentally flamed out on a rack of creeperbunds, that turned on the sprinklers, which doused the fire and put out Heath's hair, short circuited the music speakers turning Holt back into Jackson, and knocked my sunglasses off causing me to turn flat-haired Heath and Mid-Jackson Holt (or mid Holt Jackson?) into stone. ALL AT THE SAME TIME! The store manager shrieked at us to leave, so I had to drag them out to the food court and wait for them to stop rocking out. Then I bought us all coffincinos and decided shopping wasn't for me. September 30 So far, I am not in a Boo York state of brains. As soon as we arrived in the city, Cleo dragged me to Ptolemy Ptowers - I think that's how its spelled. Rich monsters seem to like adding weird letters to things and then saying all snooty, "The P is silent." Well, all letters are silent until you read them out loud, so whatever that means. That Ptolmey dude seems okay - Prince Whatshisname. He's a bit booring, but what do I know? All that fancy stuff is booring to me, but Cleo unlives for fancy stuff. But then today, I met all the ghouls for breakfast and I don't know what happened. It was mortalfying. It was like that game doom-inoes, where you knock one down and it causes them to all fall down. And it felt like not only did I knock them all down, but they all fell on me. The harder I try not to embarrass Cleo, the more mistakes I make. She deserves a better boofriend than me. Maybe someone like that poetry loving Prince with the royal heinous mother. October 1 I've been wandering the streets for hours. That's the clawsome thing about Boo York: You can feel lost even when you know where you're going, or when you really are lost, you can find exactly what you're looking for. And today, I've been as lost as it's monsterly possible for a dude to be, both literally and metafearically. I've seen a lot of 'The Comet is coming' stuff, and that's cool, but it was rock hard for me to work up much enthusiasm when all I could think of was how excited Cleo was to be here for the Day of the Comet. But then I saw a banner that was the exact color of Cleo's eyes, and I saw a neon sign that glimmered like her crown, and I saw lots of workers selling boovineers and driving taxis and waiting on tables - and I couldn't help but smile thinking how much Cleo would enjoy ordering them around. Maybe I'm not good enough for Cleo, maybe she deserves more, but I don't think anyone else will love her and appreciate her as much as I do! I even adore when she's all bossy, 'cause I know that's just her way of showing affection. Who gets her better than me? No one. I have made some monstrous mistakes since I landed at the scareport, but none as horrorific as what I did to Cleo. I will do anything to make this right, even if it means wearing gold beard things every day for the rest of our unlives if that's what will make her happy. Now I have to find her and convince her that I'm lost without her! But first I have to figure out where I am... because no kidding, I really am lost. October 3 Home Scream Home! Mom says I seem different to her since I was in Boo York - more mature. She even hinted at finally buying me a car. I wouldn't turn one down, but as long as I have Cleo, I have everything I need. I told Cleo that, and she thought it was freaky sweet, but then scolding me for not accepting immediately and treated me to lecture about how royalty should me escorted in a chariot, and not expected to put up with a boofriend who skateboards everywhere. She's so cute! I'm also happy to be back to fanging out with my friends. It sounds like they had a frightfully good time while we were in Boo York. I can't wait to try that new video game Ghoulia discovered while we were out-of-tomb. Category:Doll diaries Category:Boo York, Boo York diaries Category:Deuce Gorgon logs